


Stress-Free Valentine

by BJZombieslayer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJZombieslayer/pseuds/BJZombieslayer
Summary: After a series of stressful day at work, Makoto's stress is nearing a fever pitch. Ren decides to take his overworked girlfriend to an onsen to help her unwind.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Stress-Free Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the first fic I felt comfortable enough sharing with everyone online. I'm content with how it turned out. but I personally can believe it could be a lot better. Go easy on me when it comes to any constructive criticism.

Makoto has never been this exhausted before, both physically and mentally. Her dream career as a Police Commissioner has proven to be extremely taxing. Working her way up the ranks of the Tokyo Police Force is just one obstacle after another.

From being a woman in a male dominant working environment, her higher ups being incompetent, and some of the men treating her like some like some prize to be won. The guys that consider women as nothing more than a prize to be won were the absolute worst in Makoto’s mind, but usually the Niijima Glare is enough to deter most of the would-be seducer.

It was the end of her shift and she was leaving the station to see her loving boyfriend Ren parked outside of the station waiting on her. Makoto climes into the car and leans back into the passenger seat.

“Rough day Mako?” Ren asked, stretching his arms out. Makoto immediately runs up and gives Ren a big hug, with him quickly returning the hug.

“Very. I just want to go home and cuddle.” Makoto whispered into his chest. Ren hummed and kissed the top of her head.

“Of course. Let’s go home and get some sleep.”

Ren lets go of Makoto and starts the car up to get them back to their shared apartment. The drive was quiet, yet calming. Ren’s driving at a comfortable pace and Makoto was letting her tension from work melt away with Ren’s presence helping immensely.

“Tomorrow’s your day off, right Mako?” Ren asked, wanting to start a conversation.

“I think so, yeah.” Makoto answered. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason, I just want to be with you tomorrow.” Ren replied, causing Makoto to blush slightly.

The rest of the drive home was filled with light conversation and comfortable silence. Just being near her lover has already cause some of the stress that has built up from work to slowly erode.

“Ren. If it’s not too much trouble, can I ask for a massage today?” Makoto requests.

“Not today.” Ren answered. This surprised Makoto because Ren is always more the willing to give her a massage.

“Why not? I really want one.” Makoto continued. “My back has been aching me all day.”

“It’s because we’re going to a hot spring tomorrow.” Ren replied.

“Wait, really?” Makoto gasped. “Why? What’s the occasion?” Ren chuckles at his girlfriend’s excitement and the fact that she had to ask why he wanted to take her to a hot spring.

“Because tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day, love.” Ren explained.

That made the color drain from Makoto’s face. She quickly digs in her pockets for her phone to check the date, and sure enough today’s date is February 13th. Makoto starts to apologize. “Ren, I’m so sorry that I forgot…”

“No need to apologize Mako, I understand.” Ren clarifies, pulling into the parking lot of their apartment complex. Ren knew that the Police Force was working her to the bone, so the fact that she forgot Valentine’s Day was expected. It annoys him that they were working his lover so hard, but there isn’t much he could do about it.

He continues speaking “Now, let’s get some rest. We got a long day of relaxing to look forward to tomorrow.”

Ren parks the car and shuts it down, but before he can leave, Makoto grabs his arm and kisses him on the cheek affectionately. “Thank you so much Ren. I love you.” Makoto whispered joyfully. He returns the kiss to Makoto’s cheek and simply hums.

“I love you too. Now, let’s get to bed. I’ll at least fulfill your need for cuddles Mako.”

Makoto blushes at Ren’s statement as he gets out of the car. Makoto follows shortly after, wanting to fulfill her need for Ren cuddles before going to bed, not that she’ll admit that out loud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makoto is in absolute joy. She and Ren are currently in prefecture of Saitama, currently soaking in Miyako Ryokan’s Onsen together. They’re sitting on the opposite ends of the onsen, both enjoying the warm water and the sights and sounds of nature from the outdoor bath.

“This is really great.” Makoto whispered. “I didn’t know how tense I was until we got in the onsen, so thank you Ren.”

“You’re welcome Mako. To be honest, I had planned this trip for a while now.” Ren replied. Makoto nods, urging him to continue. “I wanted to take us here sooner, but you’ve been so busy with work, that I’ve never had a chance to tell you.”

Makoto moves to the other side of the onsen, sitting next to Ren and leans onto his shoulder.

“It’s fine Ren.” Makoto reassured, resting her head on his shoulder. “We’re here now and that’s all that matters. Let’s enjoy this together.”

Ren nods and hums in agreement, drawing his girlfriend into a side-hug. The two lovers snuggle together in the lukewarm water of the onsen, the stress and tension from Makoto’s workplace has melted away because of her loving boyfriend and his plan to take her to an Onsen on Valentine’s Day.

“You know, I’m supposed to give you something today Ren.” Makoto teased; her eyes closed with a warm smile. Enjoying the warmth of Ren’s body close to her.

“You gave me so much already Mako.” Ren explained. “You and the thieves have given me my life back. I intend to spend my newfound life repaying all your kindness, especially yours. I love you, Makoto Niijima. I hope I can keep you happy for as long as you’ll have me.”

Makoto was shocked by Ren’s sudden declaration, blushing fiercely. She quickly recovered and looks at him, smiling brightly.

“I love you too Ren. Please stay with me."

Ren smiles back and draws her into a chaste, but passionate kiss. Both being happy that they can enjoy this Valentine's Day with the person they love.


End file.
